onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Wiki
Welcome to the Onverse Wiki! Onverse is a virtual online world that people can hang out or play some games in. The Onverse Wiki needs your help in contributing to it. Since we are completely fan based, we ask that you add more articles and update existing ones! Please do not use the Wiki for advertising or spam; this will be deleted shortly after and you will likely lose access editing the Onverse Wiki. Thank you for visiting and hopefully you will learn new information that you didn't know before! Overview Onverse is a multi-player online socialization game, similar to Second Life. Players take part in the virtual world through socialization with fellow players, buying and decorating a home or apartment, dressing and adjusting the look of their avatar, and numerous other activities. The game runs through a downloadable client that runs from the desktop. Windows and OS X operating systems are currently supported; Linux is currently in closed beta testing. You can visit Onverse's web page here: http://www.onverse.com. Onverse players Onverse is an online 3D virtual world where you can shop, play, chat, and much more things with other players! On Onverse, you can type /Add "Username" to send a request to befriend another player, and they have the option to accept or decline your request. You can also right click an avatar then it will come up with a menu of choices being, Teleport, Add, Ignore, Add, Profile (Web), and Home. You can access this same list of options by left clicking their name in the chat box. The World The game has an open map style system where players are free to move about and interact with other players. There are places to explore and hang out with other players. Players can view the world from their current position by moving their camera around their avatar, or free-looking in the "equip mode". There are also items in the world that players can interact with such as chairs, animation points, doors, and lights. However, the world is not full of interactive physicals, and cannot be modified by player action outside of users' homes. Currency Onverse's economy is supported with two currencies; those are Player Points and Cash Coins. Player Points Player Points (PPs) are used to buy various different items such as clothing, furniture, pets, homes, and rare items. Items purchasable for Player Points are indicated in stores with a blue or red glow beneath them. Player Points can be found in Onverse by using basic tools that are free of charge. They can also be collected with more advanced tools that cost a certain amount of Player Points or Cash Coins. You can use these tools to activate objects such as rocks, trashcans, butterflies, etc for a random amount of Player Points. These objects are throughtout the world of Onverse. In addition, there are also competitive games in Onverse; these are Icefall and Splatball. Cash Coins Cash Coins (CCs) are used to buy premium items, higher quality clothing and furniture, larger homes, and a wider selection of anything that can be bought for Player Points. Items worth Cash Coins are indicated in stores with a yellow or gold glow beneath them. These are bought on the website with real money, awarded for winning a competition, or awarded for completing special offers on the website. They are also given through a stipend of 1000 Cash Coins per month for any current VIP member. Furthermore, Cash Coins can be converted in-game through Seymour the PP Dealing Duck into Player Points (with a 1:10 ratio). Payment Options *Credit/Debit Card: Supported cards include MasterCard, American Express, Discover, and Visa. *PayPal: Log into your PayPal account to purchase Cash Coins, keeping your Credit/Debit card information even more secure. *Google Checkout: Complete a fast checkout through Google. *Ultimate Game Cards: Purchase them at your local convenience store (Pharmacy Store, Grocery Store, or a Gas Station). *PayByCash: Mail a money order to Onverse, LLC located in Tempe, Arizona. Guides There are three types of Guides on Onverse. These Guides are responsible for keeping control of the community, answering questions, and showing new people around. Guides are not hired by Onverse, although they do represent the main front in customer support for Onverse (in-game). You can find a list of them here. Guides Guides are one step above Tour Guides. They do have moderation powers and are again chosen to be promoted by the Community Manager. They have the same responsibilities as Tour Guides but also are in charge of hosting events and moderating Onverse. Their names appear as yellow in Onverse. Senior Guides Senior Guides have the most responsibilities in the Guide Team. They have the same responsibilities as guides and each have a team of guides under them that they manage, ensuring that every guide has a leader to confide in. In addition, Senior Guides often have extra roles they are in charge of (such as the Forums or events). Their names appear as purple in Onverse. Community Managers There are five community managers in Onverse, their Onverse usernames are Absynthe, CaledoniaCelt, Dolphin, I am Me, and Soup. They were promoted to maintain the community, especially by leading the Guide Team. Their names appear as pink in Onverse. The Staff There are currently four staff members working for Onverse LLC. They are the developers of Onverse. Their names all appear blue in Onverse. Development Team There are currently four developers working for Onverse. Their screen names in Onverse are StevEO (CEO), Wes (Programming), Eslayer (Graphic Design), and Timber. Each of these employees have been working with Onverse since before Onverse was released to the public in Beta (excluding Timber). Two other developers also used to be employed at Onverse (ben and smitting) discontinued working with Onverse sometime late in 2009.